Flowers and Cake
by The Carmine Wanker
Summary: One day, Charlie goes into Neville's flower shop.


**Neville was enjoying a tranquil afternoon in his flower shop when a rugged man stormed in. He looked rather familiar, but Neville couldn't put a name to the irate face before him.**

' **How do I tell someone to go fuck themselves in passive aggressive flower language?' The question startled Neville, but he recovered quickly.**

' **Well, probably some sainfoin for agitation, geranium for stupidity, rue for disdain- even though in "Hamlet" Ophelia says it's for remembrance- basil for hatred, and mourning bride for unfortunate attachment.' The disheveled ginger nodded slowly in agreement.**

' **Sounds perfect. How much?'**

' **Depends on how good the story behind it is.' The customer cocked an eyebrow.**

' **I work on a dragon reserve in Romania, and some new incompetent twat from the Ministry was just sent to take over.' With that statement, Neville immediately recognized the man as Charlie Weasley. 'He's ruining everything all for the sake of saving a few knuts and the place is going to shit. Even so, he's only been here for a week and a half and our boss expects us to play nice, so I figured this was the best way to go.' The florist had been gathering and trimming flowers while listening attentively to his friend's brother.**

' **Then it'll be free, since I enjoy supporting good causes, creativity, and amusing pettiness.' Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.**

' **You're shitting me,' was his eloquent response. Neville chuckled.**

' **I completely assure you, Charlie Weasley, that I am doing no such thing.' Fiery eyebrows furrowed in confusion until recognition spread across the ginger's face.**

' **Neville Longbottom?' The younger man nodded his assent. 'Holy fuck I didn't even recognize you. Merlin, I haven't seen you in what, three years?'**

' **Yeah.' A slight blush graced his cheeks. 'Last time I saw you was at Bill and Fleur's wedding.' Charlie nodded thoughtfully.**

' **When do you close up shop?' The question was a bit unexpected.**

' **6:00'**

' **I'll see you then.' Charlie abruptly turned and left, waving over his shoulder before Neville could respond.**

 **At precisely 5:57, Neville rang up his last customer and sent them off with a friendly wave and a Japanese peace lily. Once they left, he huffed out a sigh of relief and flipped over the sign on the door to say 'Closed'. Locking the door behind him, he stepped out into Diagon Alley and plopped himself on the bench in front of his storefront. Almost as soon as he sat down, he observed a familiar redhead approaching him with a wide grin on his face.**

' **Nice to see you didn't forget,' Charlie quipped, offering a hand to help Neville up.**

' **I could say the same to you,' he replied with a smirk as they started down the street. 'It would've been bloody awful to be stuck here on this bench for hours just wondering where oh where could you be.' Charlie barked a laugh.**

' **You really surprise me, though I'm not sure why. I just never pinned you as a sarcastic kind of lad.'**

' **Yes, well, I suppose I'm making up for lost time.' Charlie quirked an eyebrow. 'I was quite shy in school, as you know, but especially since that final battle, that's kind of faded away and I've... become more comfortable with myself.' Neville blushed lightly as he said that last bit.**

' **I think that's quite admirable, really,' the ginger enthused. 'It's very important to be able to set strong personal boundaries and stand up for yourself, and I think that it must have been rather difficult for you to find the nerve to do that, though I'm glad you did.' After a moment of contemplative silence, he changed the subject. 'So you decided to keep it up with your plants?' Neville nodded.**

' **Yeah, plants are great. They just sit there and oxygenate the air and look nice.' Charlie laughed. 'They're loads better than most people.'**

' **Better than me?'**

' **Ehhhh.' Neville laughed at his offended expression. 'Probably not.'**

' **I'm honored,' Charlie replied, clasping a hand over his heart dramatically.**

' **Where are we going anyway?'**

' **I don't know,' Charlie shrugged, 'I don't really plan things.' They stopped walking.**

' **In that case, why don't we just go to my apartment? I have food from your mum.' Charlie perked up.**

' **That'd be brilliant.' They resumed their stroll. 'Hey, when did my mum give you food?'**

' **Monday was Hermione's birthday so we all celebrated at the Burrow.'**

' **Wonder why Mum didn't tell me, I would've come with a gift.' He frowned.**

' **She probably just didn't want to pull you away from your work and all. I know she's not too keen on your job but your dad works in the Ministry, yeah?' Charlie nodded. 'So with the new "incompetent twat from the Ministry" she probably decided to keep quiet for once so you could stay there and win over said twat.'**

' **That actually makes sense,' Charlie mused.**

' **She mentioned you, you know. Said she misses you and wishes you were closer to home. Even though she didn't invite you, she definitely wanted you there. If everything really does go to shit with the twat from the Ministry, you could always move back here and find something else to do with magical creatures. I can't see you working for the Ministry under any circumstances but I don't know, maybe something else could work. 'Course if you love your work, you shouldn't leave it, even if some numpty's messing everything up.'**

' **You have some good points there. I love working with the dragons, really, but not much else about my job. Now this pinhead is making the parts I don't like even worse and he's cutting down on everything so with each passing day I see less and less of the dragons I love. 'Course I also don't want to abandon them, leave them at the mercy of that sodding prick.'**

' **It must be hard.'**

' **Yeah.' Charlie frowned a bit. 'I think everything will turn out alright, though. Anyway, weren't you dating that girl, Hailey or something? How's she doing?'**

' **Fine, now. It's Hannah, not Hailey, and we broke up a while ago.' Neville snorted. 'She didn't take it to kindly when I broke things off with her because I realized I fancied her brother more.' Charlie snorted a laugh.**

 ****' **Yeah, mate. You know how thick headed mum and dad can be? Imagine trying to explain to them that yes, it's possible to fancy both blokes and chicks. I don't think they ever really got it and now they just assume I'm gay.' Neville shook his head in amusement.**

' **When I told my nan, she just nodded and said she always knew I was about as straight as a circle. Then she gave me some cake.'**

' **You lucky son of a bitch. All I got was an hour of explaining to the most confused people on the planet and finally giving up.'**

' **If it makes you feel any better, some of Hermione's cake was included in the package from your mum, so when we get to my apartment you can have your congratulatory gay cake too.' Charlie laughed.**

' **That would be fantastic as long as you don't think Hermione would mind the reappropriation of her cake.'**

' **Then it's settled- ah, we're here.'**

 **They entered the building and Neville led the way to his apartment, opening the door when they got there. Ushering Charlie inside, Neville told him to take a seat while he ducked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with two cups of tea and slices of cake. He had decorated one of the slices of cake with rainbow sprinkles, which Carlie laughed at.**

' **Thank you so much,' Charlie started, feigning seriousness as he took the decorated cake. 'It is truly a blessing to have such a supportive person in my life.' He wiped a fake tear from his eye, causing Neville to chuckle.**

' **You know, it was hard for me at first, but then I realized that, actually, you're still a person and you're not dead.' Now both of them were laughing.**

' **Seriously though, thank you. This is much better than that lousy conversation with my parents.'**

' **Yeah, well, my nan's response was really good so I figured you could use something like that.' Charlie nodded.**

' **Much obliged. Thank you for your support at this time.' Neville chuckled.**

' **You sound like a really generic greeting card.'**

' **That's the idea.' He grinned. 'Seriously, though, it's refreshing to have someone understand. My family, Hermione, and Harry all mean well, aside from Percy who doesn't care, but none of them actually get it, least of all my parents.'**

' **Well, then, I'm glad I could be a breath of fresh air, at the very least.' Neville's smile was like sunshine and it made Charlie blush.**

' **More like an oxygen tank,' he muttered. Neville perked up.**

' **What's an oxygen tank?' Charlie debated not answering.**

' **It's a muggle thing. They put air in tanks so they can breathe underwater, since they don't have things like gillyweed.' Neville blushed loudly, hiding his face in his hands.**

' **That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.' Charlie was taken aback.**

' **What? Comparing you to a bloody oxygen tank? That can't possibly be true. You're such an incredible person who, by the way, destroyed a horcrux; there's no way other people haven't said nicer things about you than comparing you to a metal cylinder filled with air.' Neville's eyes dropped, focusing on the carpet.**

' **They haven't, actually. Loads of people have congratulated and thanked me for killing Nagini, many even think I'm a hero, and a few have even claimed they think I'm rather fit, but no one has said anything quite that thoughtful, not in a long time, at least.' Charlie frowned.**

' **Well that just isn't right. That's like if all anyone ever had to say about me was that my job is exciting. If that's the case, if people really don't compliment you, then let me be the first. You're a first rate chap with a good head on your shoulders. You've grown tremendously, but you haven't let anything, even the war, change who you really are. You've still got the same convictions and you still ended up running a flower shop.' His voice dropped, barely above a whisper. 'You're at least as refreshing as the flowers in your shop.'**

 **Neville's heart leapt to his throat and, before he knew it, he was snogging the redhead. He was straddling him and Charlie's hands were tangled in his messy hair. Neville had to say, his mouth was positively scrumptious. Those sweet, demanding lips took the air right out of him. Soon enough, however, they pulled apart.**

' **Blimey.'**

' **Yeah.'**

' **Hey, Charlie?'**

' **Yeah?'**

' **Thanks.' Grinning, Charlie pulled him closer and once more claimed Neville's lips with his own. Later on, when Neville next spoke to Hermione, she didn't mind the reappropriation of her birthday cake in the slightest. Actually, she was rather pleased.**


End file.
